The Dragomir Heiress
by MazL7
Summary: The Dragomir Kingdom has been without an heir for 17 years and King Lucius Vladonov is impatient to marry his Dragomir betrothed. However, Valentina Dragomir is not going to give away her power that easily to a power hungry king.
1. Chapter 1

King Lucius Vladonov sat on his desk, reflecting on the kingdom and his priority list: replan the kingdom's budget, renovate the west wing, eliminate Lord Dimitri (for insubordination) and hire some of his best trackers to find the heir to the Dragomir realm, Crown Princess Valentina Aurora Daenerys Dragomir and his betrothed.

Future Queen to an equally powerful vampire realm, their union will go down in history as the greatest event in vampiredom. No one will challenge them or their descendants. Together, he will have it all: power, wealth, and greatness.

A knock from the red oak door disturbed his thoughts.

"Enter", called Lucius.

"Your majesty, your uncle request your presence in the music room," said the servant boy, as he bowed deeply and rather shakily, which made Lucius smile.

"Is it a matter of state?" questioned Lucius.

"Um…I believe it's…um…" stuttered the boy as he pulled his collar in answer to his perspiration.

"Then tell Lord Julius that I am in no state for amusements. Surely my cousin Lord Ramus' presence is enough" answered Lucius as he dismissed the boy and resumed back to his planning.

"My king, Lord Julius is adamant and he … he said something about taking your guests to you-…"

With a slam on his oak table, Lucius stomped out of his study and made his way east of the castle. Once there, he roughly pushed the double doors to the music room open and was immediately met with shrill laughter. That shrill laughter belonged to Lady Anna Karoff, daughter to Lord Radu Karoff and elder of the Vladonov council.

"Why, I thought I will not see you tonight, Your Majesty" said Anna, as she tugged at her rather low neckline of her scarlet dress. "I thought you've forgotten me".

"I was preoccupied…"answered Lucius, trying hard to ignore her suggestive hand.

"Oh your majesty, if you need me to do anything…"suggested Anna, as she blushed and winked at Lucius.

Lucius sighed and regretted that night on his sixteenth birthday where he admittedly got carried away and unfortunately spent a night with Anna. In truth, he was blinded by his anger that the elders from the Dragomir realm did not present Valentina to him by then... and maybe consuming too much blood-mixed alcohol was also to blame. Regardless, he was pissed that he could not spend his coming of age and the next 7 years courting his betrothed like the humans. Since being told of the betrothed at age 4, he had always imagined him and Valentina playing soldiers at 8 years, sharing their first kiss at 12, pashing behind school buildings and becoming head boy and girl togehter.

Brushing Anna's constant flirting aside and staring blankly at the window that faces the east and towards the Dragomir's realm, Lucius reflected back on a memory.

It was five days after his fourteenth birthday and he was riding his black stallion with Julius. His uncle was rather attentive that day, making sure that the horse was saddled and well fed before Lucius arrived at the stables. Julius even bought bottled blood for the trip through the Carpathians. Lucius, on the other hand, grew suspicious.

"Is there something you want to tell me uncle?" questioned Lucius. "If it is, skip the pleasantries and be forward".

With a sign of relief, Julius removed his fur hat and looked at his nephew. "You are fourteen, a vampire and now you will soon be a man". When his nephew answered him with a confused look, Julius elaborated, "Madam Marion is at the castle as we speak, getting her girls…um, ready. They will teach you the art of manhood, putting it discreetly".

Shocked, young Lucius said, "But uncle, what about the betrothal? Wouldn't the Dragomir feel betray if they find out?"

"Nephew, they will not know. I believe Madam Marion and her girls know the consequences of uttering Vladonov's secrets" answered Julius as he fingered his wooden stake. "Besides, any bride would want her husband to know such things and therefore, the Dragomir princess should be thankful on her wedding night".

With these reassurances, Lucius raced back to the castle and became a man.

Now at 23 years, he shook his head at his rash behaviour as a teenager, which followed after that day. From the lowly kitchen maid to the titled Princess Margaret from a far off kingdom, he greeted them all. He didn't care for the gossip that might've followed. No, it was the constant pursuit from these women. Thinking that he will make one of them his official mistress, they made themselves present at every official gathering, at every polo match or trip to Monte Carlo for a night of poker and business. The Dragomirs will definitely not be happy.

It was at this moment that something red and pearly caught his eyes and made him freeze.

"Cousin", Lucius called to his brown haired, right-hand man standing stoic in the corner. The man named Dante looked at the black haired king, concerned at his unnatural stance. "Is something the matter, Lucius?"

"Dante, you have a photographic memory, so tell me how many towers do the Dragomir castle have?" questioned Lucius

"There are six…"

"Any red flags on top…?"

"No cousin, the castle was destroyed in a fire and abandoned 17 years ago. Why do you ask…?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there are now seven intact towers with red flags on top" said Lucius. The music room suddenly went quiet as every vampire and mortal women looked towards the now intact and indestructible Dragomir castle.

"It can't be…" muttered Elder Lord Anton.

"…and the Dragomir elders didn't even bother to mention such things last meeting… this is preposterous", exclaimed Elder Lord Alexandru.

As Lucius stepped onto the adjoining balcony, he was followed by his cousin and to his misfortune, Anna and her ladies-in-waiting. He couldn't believe he was completely blind to the Dragomir's renovations. It must have taken them at least a year to rebuild the castle and it went unnoticed to the Vladonovs.

"Why do you think the Dragomirs have not said anything? Surely, they must have known about the betrothal", Dante said besides him as he marvelled at the glimmering castle. "Such work must have been done with great secrecy, which does not exist. Why do you think the princess hasn't presented herself? Her debut must have been at least a year ago".

"Maybe she is unfortunate looking and is not ready to announce her arrival", answered Anna on Lucius' left side. The comment was followed by snickers from the ladies-in-waiting, Anna's ridiculous smirk and Dante's frown. The balcony was quiet while people from the music room stepped out to admire the beautiful castle. Suddenly, a loud bang from the castle erupted and fireworks came from the towers.

"I guess that's her announcement that she's back" said Dante and Lucius smirked. Anna looked on darkly at the castle. The fireworks from the castle were soon answered with several smaller fireworks in the distance.

"What does that mean?" asked Lucius' mouse-like cousin, Lord Cezar.

"It means that the Princess is back and she demands her people's loyalty. She just got it," answered Dante before he followed Lucius to the stables, where they each mounted a horse and rod to the Dragomir territory. Lucius had an idea to confront his princess and demand her overdue presence. But if he could be honest, he just wanted to see her and return home to confirm the myth: that Dragomir women are beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing outside on one of the towers, and watching the fireworks in the distance erupt and colour the sky with light, Valentina smirked and looked sideways at her grandfather and grandmother, who were also her adoptive father and mother, Regent King Vladius Constantine Dracul Dragomir and Regent Queen Elizabetha Carolina Sonia Dragomir. Yes, they were the original Dracula and bride. How that imbecile Bram Strokes could write of a great vampire and kill him off using petty human devices and of all vegetation, garlic, even a 700 year old vampire such as Vladius does not know.

In fact, when 10 year old Valentina questioned him about the book, he put the girl on his lap and said, "Humans are stupid". At that answer, he got a stern look from Elizabetha, which made him sigh and gave Valentina a lengthy answer involving human psychology, Bram Stroke's need for money and popularity, and a bit of inspiration from Vladius.

"Well, we are missing the support of one family," remarked Vladius. "The Dragos"

"They have been showing signs of disloyalty towards us, Father," responded Valentina. "I had Emilian and his six sons followed and they have been getting a bit friendly with the Vladonovs. It's as if they think little of us".

"They are probably trying to establish a stronger alliance with Lucius," entered Elizabetha. "Perhaps they think that you will be his queen and hence, will have no power over them after the betrothal is fulfilled".

"Clearly a mistake that could cost them their lives," muttered Valentina and then grimaced at her mother. "Mother, please don't mention the betrothal. I refuse to give my kingdom and power away to a playboy king. He is not worthy". Since overseeing the reconstruction of her palace, Valentina and her right-hand women/best friends/ladies-in-waiting, the twin sisters, Vera and Vanessa Baniski have been spying on Vladonov members and their associates.

Valentina enlightened herself on the Vladonov's political alignments and priorities while the twins gathered information on the members' social background, and they obtained a lot of information. Apparently, gossiping is a common pastime amongst the Vladonovs.

"King Lucius Caesar Aramis Vladonov, 23 years old, black of hair, grey of eyes, he stands at 1.9 metres", read Vera from her notes as she flicked her short red hair aside. "He is apparently ruthless with a certain elegance…"

"I knew posing as Lady Anna's maids was a mistake", remarked Vanessa. "The girl constantly talks about Lucius this and Lucius that, argh, and she called you a Dragomir scum. You were wise to make us do this together; I had to restrain Vera before she tried to stake the girl". Vanessa smirked at her fiery younger sister, proud at the girl's growing bravery. "We cross-referenced the gossips and found that he had relationships with a few females…"

"Relationships, which usually lasts a night; I believe they are called 'one night stands'", interrupted Vera. Stoic, Valentina nodded for Vera to continue. "They range from the lowly kitchen maid in the Vladonov's household to Princess Margaret of Brazil. He is apparently power hungry and have once announced to a few princes and lords at the Royal Romanian College, 'please call me emperor because the future was written when father signed that betrothal decree with the Dragomir-'".

"ENOUGH!" Valentina felt betrayed and locked in a future that she could not escape. Her betrothed will benefit from this marriage and what will become of her? After all her military training, political lessons and best education that money could buy, will she be brushed aside and not have a presence in the ruling of the two kingdoms? Absolutely

Turning back to look at both Vera and Vanessa, who looked at her with great pity, Valentina announced, "I will not go through with this sham of a betrothal. May the Vladonov be damned".

"Can you do that Val?" asked Vanessa, always the cautious twin. "It is a solid decree and if you break it, war will be certain".

"Chill sister", Vera turned to her sister. "If it's war that they want, then I'll be happy to fight alongside you, Princess. Besides, I am very certain that Tsar Alekzander will ship all his Russian arms at your distress", and with that last statement, Vera winked. Valentina blushed at this and was quiet for a moment; planning the next steps in her head.

After a while, Valentina said, "I'm also certain Alek will…"

Coming back to the present, Valentina took her eyes away from the fireworks and looked towards the rattling of the outer golden gates of the palace. There, her mortal eyes could only allow her to see figures on horseback trying to pry the gates open. An impossible feat unless they have a wizard with them, who could open the magic lock.

"Ah… that was quick. The Vladonov king, his cousins and uncles are here", said Vladius. "They must be keen to get this betrothal underway".

A few seconds passed before Valentina heard two people come up to the tower. "The Vladonovs are at the gates, do you want it open?" asked Vanessa. "Or we could throw horse dung at them", suggested Vera.

"No", answered Valentina. "Let them wait until my official announcement in two weeks.

"I think this may be more of a challenge to you than simply news but amongst the Vladonov, Lucius is known as the best rider and hunter", stated Vera.

At that Valentina grinned and announced, "Vera, get my horse ready for my night ride at 11:30 and the next day, I want you two to spread the word amongst the villagers about my late night activities".


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 3 days since Lucius tried unsuccessfully to open the gates. Even as his men bought ladders, rope and lock picks, nothing worked. The lock pick would break in twos, ladders would fall apart even before one of his men could climb over and the rope ripped apart as they tried to pull the gates off the hinges. He paced around his study wondering why his betrothed have not visited when a knock at the study door sounded. In stepped his cousins, with Dante in the lead, who extended a small golden metal cylinder with a scarlet ribbon tried around its waist.

"This arrived this morning and it's from the Dragomirs," greeted Dante, a man who is always straight to the point and frowns on lengthy pleasantries. Lucius grabbed the cylinder and opened it to obtain a scroll from which stated:

_Regent King Vladius Constantine Dracul Dragomir_

_Regent Queen Elizabetha Carolina Sonia Dragomir_

_Cordially invites_

_King Lucius Caesar Aramis Vladonov_

_To the ball that will take place at Palace Dragomir in announcement of_

_Crown Princess Valentina Aurora Daenerys Dragomir_

"Finally, a response!" sighed Ramus, who fell back into a leather chair. "Oh, there's something else you should know cousin and I think we have found a way to finally meet her face to face."

Lucius eyed his cousin to continue. "While I was in the tavern, getting acquainted with Laura, the bar maid", at that he paused and sighed happily before continuing, "a few of the locals were recounting about their night. They said something along the lines of female rider on horseback from Dragomir Palace. Apparently, the princess likes to ride at 11:30 through the Carpathians and get back to her palace at 12:30. They say that she is the best rider they have ever seen. What say you cousin? Challenge accepted? Shall we extend our greetings tonight?"

At that, Lucius grinned widely and said, "I believe the full moon tonight will be beautiful…and they are peasants; they don't know anything besides cows and manure" and with that the cousins made their plans. The princess will not be expecting them nor will she want to see them, so unfortunately, they will have to trap her. It was predicted that the night will be cold and Lucius saw to that his manservant readied his best black coat, polished his boots and that the stableboy gave his stallion a tidy. If this is the first time the princess sees him, Lucius decided that she will fall head over heels in love with him.

It was nearly 11:30 when Valentina sat on top her great midnight black stallion, Titan, in her fine red cap, Italian leather boots, and Italian leather gloves and waited. Vera came up to her and handed her a black lacy mask.

"I have heard word that Lucius and his cousins will be attempting to trap you tonight. Put this mask on and play with his ego", said Vera merrily. Then she became serious, "Me and Vanny will be watching from the towers, if any trouble occur, hide in that secret place in the woods we showed you and send Titan back to the palace. We will come immediately".

"Nothing will happen Vera, just stick to the plan and make sure that the gate closes as soon as I enter the grounds", Valentina waved off Vera's caution.

As soon as it was 11:30, Valentina pulled on Titan's reigns and nudged him into a walk. Once outside the grounds, they galloped at full speed to the Carpathians. Valentina felt uneasy at the quietness of woods, especially when it should be infested with Vladonovs. So to get their attention, Valentina galloped to a high peak that overlooked the Dragomir territory and nudged Titan to rear back and neigh three times. As predicted, in the distance, she saw 5 figures on horseback galloped towards the peak, with a lean vampire in black at the lead; the king.

Making sure that her mask was secured and her hood completely covered her head, Valentina galloped to her first planned destination, which was by the river, at the entrance to the wild woods. Here, she will let Titan drink some water while she wait for the Vladonovs. Hopefully, they will think that she is trapped and will not think of escaping through the woods, which had been her hunting grounds every school holiday since she was five.

As Titan drank from the river, five figures rounded the corner and nudged their ride into a trot until they were five metres away. Pretending to be surprise at their approach, Valentina stilled Titan.

"Princess… can I persuade you to take a midnight stroll with me?" said the leader, who stepped into the light from the full moon. The man was indeed tall and towering with black hair and grey eyes. The man smiled and then smirked when she moved closer to take a closer look. Asshole

Trying to hold onto her pretend naïve little girl countenance, Valentina backed her horse. "You are trapped my lady… it is wise that you come with us so we can take you home", said Lucius. At that, Valentina lifted her head so that only her rouge lips showed and grin wickedly before she turned Titan towards the woods and galloped through it. Without turning her back, she knew the Vladonovs were shocked at her sudden flair of confidence and the speed of her horse. The shouts from Lucius to reorder his cousins and his attempted to follow her only confirmed to her that Lucius expected a silly little girl as his betrothed. Poor thing


	4. Chapter 4

The princess lifted her head slightly and smiled…wickedly. Then, in a flash, she was galloping to the forest, which was unexpected. Lucius turned to his cousins and rapidly shouted out commands to trap the princess in the lower towns before the main road to Dragomir Palace. Lucius, himself, pulled at his horse and galloped after the princess. He thought her a stupid girl attempting to go through the woods at night. Clearly, she wanted to get lost and at the mercy of a pack of hungry wolves. So he galloped after her, trying to catch up to her and grab onto her reign.

But her ride was fast, agile and larger. A war horse for a princess? How improper. Suddenly they were out of the woods and up ahead; Lucius cannot see his cousins nor any traps laid out for the princess. How could his polo playing cousins be that slow? Nudging the horse to gallop faster, he was gaining on the princess. When he was an arm length away from her reign, Lucius stretched out to grab it. Suddenly, the princess turned her head and the speed that they were going at pushed her hood off to review a young woman with a black lacy mask and wavy black shiny hair that danced in the wind. Eyes as green as emerald peered at him and rogue lips smirked before a leather cladded hand lifted and smacked his outstretched hand away.

"Come Titan, I grow bored of this", said the princess and nudged the stallion to gallop at a speed that even his own stallion could not achieve.

"You can't run my lady", Lucius lamely shouted. The princess responded arrogantly, "I believe I can". Looking ahead, Lucius felt his heart sank as the princess neared the golden gates and he pushed his ride harder. But the feat did nothing to stop the gates mysteriously open and immediately closing once the princess was through. Arriving at the gate, he aggressively pulled at it but it did not move. The only answer he go was laughter from inside the palace that tormented him and his cousins behinds him in utter confusion as to how Lucius and the princess made it out of the woods that quickly.

"We are not dealing with just a princess, cousins", answered Lucius. "We are dealing with a Dragomir"

Finally, the night of the ball arrived. Lucius sat in his black limousine with his uncles and cousins, adjusting his official suit.

"What's the hold up, driver?" the ever impatient Cezar shouted to the driver.

"Um…my Lord, there are other vehicles in the way and I find it hard to manoeuvre" answered the old driver, whose name Lucius doesn't care to remember.

Looking out the window, Dante noted, "There are a lot of people here tonight. I didn't know the princess was well acquainted with other royal household". At the mention, Lucius looked out his tinted window and saw royal house from all over the known world, make their way to the golden gates that was set to open at 8:30. Of course, they were early. Lucius ordered the driver to stop and together the Vladonovs got out of the limousine and joined the crowd of royals. He wondered how his princess could know all these people.

"It's Tsar Alekzander Romanov of Russian", exclaimed Cezar as he pointed to a tall, built vampire with a piercing cold blue eyes and dark brown hair. At the sound of his name, the vampire looked at Cezar, analysed his cousin then moved on to walk with a female vampire with the same piercing blue eyes and blond hair and a vampire with dark brown hair, beard, and eyes: his parents.

"So you have met Alekzander the Conqueror", informed Julius. "That one there came into power at the age of sixteen and he has never lost a battle since he joined the royal army at eight. Some say that he is also an assassin and that he was his father's left-hand until his coronation. He is rich and to humans, he is an entrepreneur specializing in engineering".

"I wonder whether she is around...hopefully Alekzander and that beautiful creature have broken up", said Cezar besides him.

"Who?" asked Dante and he smirked, "I don't think a barmaid like Estar could tempt a tsar".

Giving his cousin an annoyed look, Cezar explained, "A year ago I heard that Romanov was hosting a great party in the woods in celebration for his victory against some savages. Of course, I'm not one to turn down a party, particular a grand occasion that I wasn't invited to". Cezar paused to allow the cousins to snicker before continuing, "When Romanov presented himself to his people, a girl, the most beautiful person I have ever set eyes on, stepped out from behind him and greet him. I knew they were close because as I watched her, she and Romanov were sharing a cup, his royal goblet".

Cezar grew sober as he continued, "As I drew near, I think Romanov sensed me and set his men on me. They bought me to him. I told him that I was a Vladonov but he smirked and said that he did not care. Right before they Romanov did anything, his woman stopped him. Cousin, if I find out that they are not betrothed, I will find her and make her mine". Lucius clapped his cousin on the back and together they made their way towards the gate.

As they drew nearer, they came uncomfortably close to the Romanovs, who annoyingly smirked at the group of Vladonovs and their escorts. As they walked, Anna relently clinged onto Lucius' arm feigning fatigue, which Lucius repeatedly pried off. Lucius prayed that she will behave tonight and not offend his betrothed.

"Yo Romanov", shouted a familiar voice. Turning around, Lucius came face to face with his childhood friends but alas, they were no longer on such terms; King Nathaniel Dimitus and his cousin Duke Isaac. Each vampire was escorting a red-haired woman, who Lucius knew were twin sisters and recognized them from his time at Madam Marion's etiquette classes.

They were Vera and Vanessa Baniski, and they infuriated Madam Marion, Anna and her close friends, Katarina and Iona, with their loyalty to the lost Dragomir princess. They were Katarina Dorog's half-sisters and it wasn't when Lucius was ten years that the twins stopped socializing with the Vladonovs' society. When Lucius questioned Katarina about the twin's absence, Katarina grinned evilly and said, "They just turned up to my father and asked him to sign a document that will permanently disinherit them. Of course, father was happy to; after all they are not his. I wouldn't be surprised if we find them at a brothel; they have no other family".

"Vera? Vanessa?" Anna eyed the women, who responded to their names but did not acknowledge her. In fact, Nathaniel and his escort pretended that the Vladonovs were not there at all and carried on greeting Alekzander.

"It is a happy day, is it not Romanov?" asked Nathaniel as he winked at his friend.

"Indeed, it is" was all Alekzander said.

Finally the gates opened and the crowded moved rapidly to the palace, clearly excited about the mysterious Dragomir princess. As Lucius made his way, he noted the guards positioned at all entrance, attentive and expensively armed. He noted the fountain with a marble statue of an elegant woman clutching a sword: her. As they drew closer to the great golden double doors, it opened and golden light streamed reflected of creamy marble and gold exterior. Every room that they passed through to the great ballroom was expertly decorated with gold trimmings, crystal chandeliers and velvet red roses in gold metal vase.

In the great ballroom, he was flabbergasted at the beauty of this one place. It was indeed an excellent choice to mark your debut to your people. Large staircases lined with scarlet carpet lead to a giant portrait of Valentina as a baby in her mother Queen Elanora's arms, her father King Lucian, her uncle Lord Radius and his wife, Lady Anastasia, Vladius, Elizabetha, and her second and third cousins. Her uncle, aunt, and cousins all perished along with her biological parents in a widespread assassination that also claimed Lucius' parents. All Dragomir kin were spotted with bright emerald eyes, apparently a curse from a witch who wanted to make all Dragomirs easier targets at war several thousands of years ago.

"So the curse is real", remarked Dante as he studied the portrait. Lucius looked to the other side of the ballroom and noted a large gold throne with a velvet red cushion and smaller versions of it on each side. Opposite from where they came from were doors which lead out to the garden and above them behind the gold gilded rails sat the musicians.

Suddenly, a hush came over the gathering and many people turned their heads to the staircase. Lucius moved closer to the centre where the crowd have formed a pathway and his cousins followed. As he arrived at the edge of the path, he can eye to eye with Alekzander on the other side of the path. Choosing to ignore the Tsar, Lucius turned towards the two figures at the top the staircase with their arms linked: Vladius and Elizabetha. As music played, they climbed down the stairs and made their way to the thrones.

Lucius studied his future in-laws. Vladius had the makings of a warrior, tall and lean, with long black hair, which he tied back with a leather string. He had white streaks above his ears, an aristocratic nose and a stern chin that was obvious through his close shaved beard. In all, the man was the epitome of wisdom and strength in his Armani suit. Elizabetha beside him, in a red gown was the epitome of beauty and grace. Her raven hair was tidied up and held in by golden crown adorned with rubies, emeralds, sapphires and diamonds. Her eyes were blue like the sea and her lips were full and red, like Valentina's.

When the pair made it to the throne, they turned around and eyed the crowd before Vladius simply stated, "greetings". The effect, Lucius saw, set a shiver down most of the elders' spines. Obviously, Vladius had a history with some of the elders. Finally, when the crowd settled down Vladius extended his right hand and announced, "May I present to you my granddaughter, Crown Princess Valentina Aurora Daenarys Dragomir".


	5. Chapter 5

The crowd in the ballroom inhaled as the turned their heads towards the staircase. Lucius could feel his heart beat faster and he settled his eyes on his betrothed. There, standing on top of the staircase, was a young woman with her black hair up and held together by a diamond tiara. She had rogue lips in a slight smile, and bright emerald eyes behind thick lashes, which eyed the crowd curiously. She slightly lifted up her chin and made her way down the stairs, lifting her strapless golden ball gown up to allow her descend. Lucius noted the gown caressed her thin waist and full breast. Her waist had a red velvet ribbon around it, held in place with a diamond encrusted brooch. In all, she was the most beautiful thing Lucius have ever seen and he felt like the luckiest vampire in the world.

As she had her way to her grandparents, trumpets sounded to announce her arrival and people bowed. Just before her grandparents, she knelt low and asked for their blessing. Once it was given, Vladius extended his hand and assisted Valentina up and faced her to the crowd. The crowd erupted with claps and chants of "Long live the Dragomirs". Finally, it was time for her first dance, Lucius quickly made his way to the thrones but he was beaten by Alekzander.

"Your highness, may I have your permission for this waltz with Princess Valentina?" Alekzander addressed Vladius. "Certainly," and Vladius transferred Valentina's gloved hand into Alekzander's outstretched ones. Together, they moved to the centre of the ballroom as the orchestra started playing Swan Lake Waltz. Defeated, Lucius watched as Alekzander's lips lingered over Valentina's knuckles and fumed as Alekzander pulled her close towards him as they waltzed.

Brooding in the corner, Cezar made his way to Lucius with a shocked look on his face. "Cousin I don't know how to say this lightly but that's her. That's the girl who stopped Alekzander from killing me. That's his woman".

"Impossible", seethed Lucius. But he knew better. He knew from the way the Tsar was caressing Valentina and the softness in the Tsar's eyes that the vampire was in love. Valentina's eyes never left Alekzander's face and it pained him to see her gift the Tsar admirable smiles.

Shaking his head, Lucius was adamant that Valentina belongs to him. They were betrothed for crying out loud. "It is probably a teenage moment of admiration on her half. It will pass and diminish when I renew the betrothal". Cezar looked at Lucius doubtfully and resumed back to staring at Valentina longingly. Lucius looked at his cousin and felt the urge to break his head so that he would stop staring at Valentina. It was at this unfortunate moment that Lucius overheard the conversation of some members of the Russian society.

"…Absolutely adorable together. She would make a great Queen of the Dragomirs and Tsarina of Russia"

"A match in heaven that one… two beautiful people"

"She is wise, beautiful, and agile. He is strong, brave and ruthless. By God, can you imagine their children?"

Lucius had had enough. He decided it was time to announce himself to the princess as he made his way towards the couple.

* * *

First and foremost, I just wanted to thank you for reading my version of Jessica's Guide. It has finally been time for me to create a version of Antanasia Dragomir, who wasn't scared of the vampires.

Honestly, I have written 15 chapters and this is a test run to see whether you like it. I didn't know how to reach out to other Jessica's Guides fans.

So if you are interested to read more I'm on Wattpad. Please comment on Wattpad...reading messages gets me inspired to write more. The Title: The Heir. But I suggest you look for it using my author name first: MariaChelseaLe


	6. Chapter 6

**To my lovely readers, **

I've been trying to reach out to other Jessica's Guides Fans and this is the one I could think of. I have more...like up to 20 chapters. But they are all on Wattpad under:

**Name:** MariaChelseaLe

**Title:** The Heir

Please leave a message if you can't find it.

Also, some of you have asked me why I've completely changed our heroine? I've been reconstructing Antanasia for two years now. I wanted her to not be a scared little girl but rather a princess who have been trained since birth. Someone who is an equal in status and skills. I didn't feel comfortable with the name Antanasia; really it belongs to scared princess.

This princess that I've made up is a warrior, assassin, beautiful and ruthless. Besides, if you look up the name "Valentina", the name means warrior and/or beauty. It's very queenly, don't you think?

**Please, please (I am begging now) to tell me if you can't find my Wattpad site. It is my version of Jessica's Guide**

XOXOX

Maria


	7. Chapter 7

_Let me enlighten you, dear mortals who are reading this: vampires exist. Oh yes, you should be scared._

_Allow me to amend the inconsistent depiction of my race. I do not sparkle nor incinerate in the sun light and ultraviolet radiation will not harm me. I do not have to wear a ring or rather inexpensive sterling silver jewellery to protect myself from it too. Really, can you live an active existence with such disadvantages? You might as well stake yourself or call upon a vampire hunter to do it for you. _

_Of all vegetation, garlic has no effect on me except on one's breathe. So if you're thinking about hanging it by your window or wearing it as a necklace, it is your decision at the expense of your sanity._

_Ah yes, the one question I feel you are dying to know the answer to; do I drink blood?_

_The answer is yes. Have I made you quiver like a lamb in the presence of a wolf?_

_ I proudly do drink human blood and let me inform you that it is delicious, particularly Spain 1504. Animal blood is unpleasant. It is like eating tofu instead of meat. However, my taste has changed and I only desire the blood of my wife. Nonetheless, we male vampires must not tire our wives too much, so we rely on bottled blood instead. If you're wondering how we restore our supplies; think blood bank and persuasive advertising. This is all made possible by my superior leadership and thinking if I might add._

_In terms of appearances, we look like you humans; the better to disguise ourselves and not draw too much attention. Therefore, I am not deadly pale but I am deadly attractive, as many have acknowledged. I might put in a 'LOL' at this point as my cousin so often does but it is sub-human language and I was taught by the best scholars._

_As some vampires would wish it, we do not dramatically blossom into highly attractive humans with red eyes once we become a vampire. Yes indeed, we do have disagreeable-looking vampires though I must say that the Dragomir line has been nothing but desirably beautiful and handsome. If you desire such as cosmetic change, then I must inform you that the world is cruel. My apologies if I can't sympathize with you and your petty problems._

_Males are born as vampire but they obtain their thirst for blood and fangs at puberty. Females of vampire blood must be bitten first and it is an honour for the male to be the one to Turn his betrothed._

_Last but never ever the least, vampires are ruled by their respective kings or queens. We are a traditional race; once you are in a kingdom, you stay there. There are many royal families but the greatest two are the Dragomirs and Vladonovs, and this is a story about how they became one._

_Yours in sincerity,_

_His Majesty_

_King Lucius Caesar Aramis Vladonov_

_P.s. If a human continually stalks a vampire around your school, would you say that she is mentally unstable? I frown on the mentality of adolescent females._

_P.p.s. I do not turn into a fly rodent or sleep in coffins or sleep upside down. Why? Because I can afford a jet and a bed._


End file.
